Botar
Botar is a Thelian, and a savage member of the Order of Mata Nui. Devoted to the will of the Great Spirit, Botar took the criminals of the Matoran Universe and placed them in "The Pit". Biography Order of Mata Nui records identify Botar as part of a savage race from the Southern Islands. After his recruitment into the organization, his primary duty was to capture those who had committed acts the Order had deemed unforgivable and banish them to "The Pit". He was also known to act as a courier, transporting items and beings to the locations they were needed. After the defeat of the League of Six Kingdoms by the Brotherhood of Makuta, Botar appeared before Makuta Teridax and halted his execution of the Barraki, instead taking them to "The Pit" against Teridax's will. Around two thousand years later, Botar appeared on Metru Nui in the Archives in order to haul away the generals of the Metru Nui Civil War, Teles and Toru, sending them to the Pit. He also briefly returned to leave a device to neutralize the Rahi threat, and restored their stasis. Around the year 2,500 B.G.C., a Toa of Water named Tuyet was found guilty of the murders of three Matoran in the Island City of Metru Nui. While Toa Lhikan and Turaga Dume attempted to determine a fitting punishment for the rogue Toa, Botar used a Kanohi Olmak to transport her to a pocket dimension in which no Toa existed, in order to question her about the Nui Stone. Botar was then given a decoy Tuyet from an alternate universe, whom he placed within "The Pit". When Brutaka was defeated by Axonn on Voya Nui and knocked unconscious, Botar was dispatched to banish him to "The Pit". Despite Axonn's pleas and protests, Botar took Brutaka away, and threatened Axonn with the same fate, should Axonn attempt to hinder him. Axonn and Botar then met with the Toa Nuva, who had just been freed, where they revealed the Toa's new mission of preparing the universe for Mata Nui's awakening. When a Tahtorak that had appeared on the island began to threaten the safety of the Matoran, Axonn summoned Botar to teleport it away. Botar complied, and transported it to the Isle of Xia as his version of a joke. Brutaka, having stolen the Staff of Artakha from Teridax, called upon Botar to take the Staff away. Botar arrived and claimed the staff, staying in "The Pit" long enough to nod his thanks to his former teammate before disappearing. Botar was later dispatched to retrieve Brutaka from "The Pit". Botar transported Brutaka to Daxia, where he was fitted with a breathing apparatus and given the potentially suicidal mission to lead a team of villains to rescue Makuta Miserix. Soon after, Botar was sent to transport the Toa Nuva to Daxia, where they witnessed the use of the Staff of Artakha that restored the Matoran Universe to its' former state. When Karzahni was defeated and trapped by Lesovikk, Sarda, and Idris in "The Pit", Botar arrived, and teleported the mad being to Daxia as well, for confinement under the watchful eye of the Order. Botar's final mission was in support of Brutaka's team. He and fellow Order member Trinuma were dispatched to deliver a weapons cache to Brutaka's team. The two members purchased the weapons on Xia, then took them to a small, Wooded Island near the Southern Continent for Brutaka and his team to retrieve. However, Makuta Icarax noted the purchases, followed the pair, and attacked them. During the ensuing battle, Botar was crushed by Icarax's magnetic power and killed. As with other deceased beings, Botar was revived in the Red Star, but remains trapped there due to the return function of the Star not working. Since his apparent death, Botar has been replaced by Tu'ul. Abilities & Traits Botar had great confidence in the justice of the Order of Mata Nui's work and equated it with the will of Mata Nui. Occasionally, he would show a sense of humor, such as teleporting a Tahtorak to Xia. One of Botar's greatest assets was his hideous physical appearance, able to instill great fear into any that opposed him. Besides his frightening looks, Botar was known for his pure black and white view of the world, his single-minded devotion to his job, and his long list of successes - in all of recorded history, Botar never failed to deliver his captives to "The Pit". Botar could teleport himself and his captives almost anywhere, including places where he had not been before, a power shared by all members of his race. Botar also knew where he was needed, and when. If someone or something that needed to be teleported elsewhere was in the hands of an ally, Botar would appear there without fail. Also, if his captives were still in a state where they could resist capture, Botar could bind them with tendrils of energy, which he did to the six Barraki when he took them to "The Pit". Botar was not, however, immune to the Pit Mutagen; he simply had never stayed long enough to be mutated when depositing criminals. Tools Botar had large blades on both arms and was also seen carrying an axe-like weapon, all made of ProtoSteel. Quotes Appearances *''BIONICLE Legends 6: City of the Lost'' (In a Flashback) *''Through My Own Eyes (Not Mentioned By Name)'' *''The Many Deaths of Toa Tuyet'' (Not Mentioned By Name) *''BIONICLE Legends 5: Inferno'' (First Appearance) *''Toa Nuva Blog'' *''Into the Darkness'' *''Dreams of Destruction'' *''Federation of Fear'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE Legends 10: Swamp of Secrets'' (Mentioned Only) *''Destiny War'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE Legends 11: The Final Battle'' (Mentioned Only) *''Reign of Shadows'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: World'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: Encyclopedia Updated'' (Mentioned Only) Category:Thelians Category:Order of Mata Nui Category:Koji